Aquella mañana
by Durmstry92
Summary: Una pareja solita en casa.. ¿qué harán? Oneshot HP..GW


**Disclaimer **Los creó Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos... XD

**Summary **Una pareja solita en casa.. ¿qué harán? Oneshot HP..GW

**Nda **Quería trabajar esta idea, espero que la disfrutéis ;)

**Aquella mañana**

Mi historia comienza cuando yo tenía 17 años y mi novia 16, los dos éramos vírgenes.

Tanto en Hogwarts como en el verano nos veíamos, yo frecuentaba mucho su casa porque era y soy, claro, el mejor amigo de Ron, su hermano.

Ese verano, nos lo pasábamos supuestamente en su habitación, escuchando música y charlando, pero la verdad es que sólo nos dábamos unos besos que nos dejaban sin respiración y con los que llegábamos a un descontrol inmenso.

Nunca llegamos a más porque siempre estaban sus padres, o Hermione, o sus hermanos, o todos juntos; vaya, que nunca estábamos solos.

Un día de verano, todos estaban en el nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, arreglándolo para la próxima reunión.

A mí me dijeron que, si quería, que no fuera.., vaya, que decidí ir a visitarla a La Madriguera.

Ginny no estaba con los otros Weasley porque había estado enferma y claro, debía quedarse reposando en casita (benditas pastillas vomitivas de los gemelos).

Llegué sobre las 10 de la mañana y nos sentamos a ver revistas y a escuchar la radio un rato, pero yo ya no aguantaba, y ella, me dijo que la besara.

Me ayudo bastante a dar el primer paso, la verdad ella tampoco se aguantaba las ganas de tener sexo conmigo por primera vez.

Lo sabíamos. Ese era nuestro momento.

Nos besamos, mientras nos levantábamos y nos recostamos en el sillón de la salita, ella se colocó sobre mí, y comencé a tocarle esas lindas nalgas, debajo de su túnica con suavidad. Mientras nos besábamos, retiré su túnica azul cielo, y se quedó con su bella ropa interior negra, Ginny me giró, y me fue desabrochando, hasta que me quitó la túnica.

Yo empecé a quitarle el sujetador y pronto explotaron frente a mí esos pechos. Deseoso de lamerlos, jugué con ellos entre mis labios, mientras se ponían duritos sus pezones, y mi mano bajaba hacia su pelvis, la tocaba entre su tanga, podía sentir ese rico placer.

De pronto, ella bajo su mano y me toco mi verga dura y ya casi lista. Me la acariciaba con una suavidad demasiado rica para resistir, aún sobre los boxers, los bajé y quedé desnudo. Ginny me hizo un gesto, bajando la mirada, yo comprendí.

Tomé ambos lados de su tanga negro y lo bajé con suavidad, acariciando a la vez su pelvis y sus muslos, ella comenzaba a lanzar pequeños gemidos de placer... estaba ahí, toda para mí, estaba húmeda y probé a hacer algo.

Estaba tumbado sobre ella, así que bajé mi cara hacia llevarla a su pubis, a su vagina. Lamía toda su vagina, metía mi lengua en ella, no sabia como hacerlo, estaba temeroso, en todo momento esperaba que ella me indicara cómo le gustaba, me lo confirmó aumentando sus gemidos, añadiendo a ellos mi nombre, que ya no podía evitar gritar.

Quería que alcanzara el orgasmo antes de penetrarla y lo hizo, estaba muy bella, gimiendo, mirándome a los ojos y yo, disfrutaba también de todo su placer.

Sin previo aviso, me subió hacia ella y nos volteamos, ella quedó sobre mí.

Bajó su rostro hacia mi verga y le dio una mamada deliciosa. Podía sentir su lengua que la recorría entera, no me pude resistir, y me vine, avisándola sin apenas tiempo y Ginny pudo retirar su rostro para que no le diera todo de frente. Ella se rió, y al subirse nuevamente sobre mí, seguimos besándonos.

Mi verga ya había alcanzado un tamaño adecuado para que la penetrara. Ahora si estaba listo, la acomode, abrí sus piernas, ella ya estaba demasiado lubricada, todo iba a estar fácil, pensaba, y así fue.

Le metí la verga hasta el fondo, y en contra de lo que pensaba por lo que había podido oír antes, no le dolió.

Lanzamos un gemido de placer al mismo tiempo, la delicia no se comparaba con nada, después de un constante bombeo que duro más de lo que me esperaba.

Me vine acabando exhausto y ella también.

Nos abrazamos.

Yo sabía que nunca olvidaría aquella mañana, todo fue demasiado lindo, con la persona que quería, siendo novios de una relación bonita... eso fue la culminación de aquel noviazgo delicioso.

Fin

NdA ¿Demasiado fluf..? XD


End file.
